Ingrid with Olcadan's No-Input Ending (Thevideotour1's version)
Ingrid with Olcadan's No-Input Ending is a video made by Tim Proctor. Summary This is where Ingrid learns how to be a knight. She has two girls in the Albert family do some training. Plot Ingrid swings her arm to destroy Soul Edge. She breaks Soul Edge. The scene changes to Ingrid in a weapons shop easily defeating some teenagers. She decides that if there are none stronger, she would just have to train them. She drags Eleanor away, and the scene shifts again to the two girls training while Ingrid wanders around. While she is looking away, they silently agree to attempt a surprise attack on her. They charge at her, but she then defeats them off-screen. The sign in the background snaps off its hinges. Cast *Ingrid Linden *Eleanor Albert *Heidi Albert *Alphonse Albert Trivia *Ingrid Linden replaces Olcadan. *Eleanor Albert replaces Swordsmith. *Heidi Albert replaces Swordsman. *Alphonse Albert replaces the male version of Bandit. *When Ingrid says "It's even worse!!", the sound clip is voiced by Arthur Read (voiced by Michael Yarmush) from "D.W.'s Imaingary Friend" (when Arthur tells the audience that D.W. has an imaginary friend that no one can see making it even worse), except it was pitched down to -2. *When Ingrid shouts "Go through!" while defeating some people, the sound clip is voiced by Kilik (voiced by Grant George) from "Soul Calibur 3", except it was pitched up to +3. *When Ingrid says "It's nearby. Don't leave your post.", the sound clip is voiced by Man (voiced by Dan Woren) from "Soul Calibur 3", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Ingrid says "All right, all right.", the sound clip is voiced by Young Man 1 (voiced by Jay Lerner) from "Soul Calibur 3", except it was pitched up to +6. *When Ingrid says "You are strong. One day, you will succeed in life.", the sound clip is voiced by Man (voiced by Dan Woren) from "Soul Calibur 3", except it was pitched up to +7. *Eleanor and Heidi's screams use the girl 2 voice. *Eleanor and Heidi trains with Mitsurugi's The Ancient, because the weapon modifier is used. Quotes *Ingrid: (looks at Soul Edge) It's even worse!! (she is about to destory Soul Edge) This is...over! (she destroys Soul Edge) *(the screen turns white, then changes into a scene where Ingrid in a weapons shop easily defeating some people) *Ingrid: Go through! *(Eleanor screams as Alethea throws her at the wall) *Ingrid: It's nearby. Don't leave your post. *(Heidi and Alphonse walk away) *Ingrid: All right, all right. You are strong. One day, you will succeed in life. *(Eleanor is squirming in pain) *Ingrid: (drags Eleanor away) Now...it's time to collect on your debt. *(the scene changes into Eleanor and Heidi slashing their katanas) *(Ingrid wanders around) *Ingrid: This is reality. You must learn to accept it. *(Eleanor and Heidi draw their katanas together) *(Ingrid looks away) *(Eleanor and Heidi silently agree to attempt a surprise attack on Ingrid. They charge at her) *(Ingrid stops Eleanor and Heidi from charging at her) *(Eleanor and Heidi scream) *Ingrid; What was that?!